Es Secuestro
by Piera Ninfa
Summary: Trata de un diamante que pertenecio a Clow. SS, ET
1. Default Chapter

El Secuestro  
Piera Ninfa  
  
Cap1: El gran regreso  
  
Era una mañana soleada perfecta para pasear con amigos, pero para una joven de 15 años la mañana le parecio como cualquier otra que nada interesante pasaría hasta que:  
  
Rin, rin  
  
Chica : hola quien habla  
  
Tomollo : Sakura ven a mi casa te tengo una sorpresa  
  
Sakura : no tengo ganas de salir Tomollo  
  
Tomollo : vamos Sakura si  
  
Sakura : esta bien  
  
Tomollo : bien te parece dentro de una hora  
  
Sakura : si chau  
  
Tomollo : chau ( y colgó )  
  
Sakura : Kero voy a ir a la casa de Tomollo vienes  
  
Kero : claro Sakurita ( No-tas de autora : Sakura vive en un apartamento sola, bueno con Kero )  
  
En casa de Tomollo:  
  
Din, don  
  
Tomollo : hola Sakura pasa  
  
Sakura : hola Tomollo no te importa que haya traído a Kero verdad  
  
Tomollo : ho! no, no debiste traer a Kero  
  
Kero : Tomollo no te agrado  
  
Tomollo : claro que si me agradas bueno pasen  
  
Sakura : gracias ( entro y cerro la puerta )  
  
Tomollo : Kero tengo pastel en la cocina por que no vas y te lo comes  
  
Kero : si, si, pastel, pastel (se fue a la cocina )  
  
Sakura : para que me llamaste  
  
Tomollo : voltea y lo descubriras (dijo entre risas)  
  
Sakura : haber ( dijo mientras volteaba ) Shaoran ( grito, mientras se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso en los labios )  
  
Shaoran : (correspondiendo el beso de Sakura y abrasándola, cuando se separaron) te extrañe tanto  
  
Sakura : y yo ati  
  
Tomollo : por que no van a pasear que yo me quedo con Kero  
  
Shaoran : gracias Tomollo  
  
Tomollo : de nada  
  
Shaoran : te parece si vamos al parque  
  
Sakura : claro  
  
En el parque:  
  
Shaoran : Sakura te amo ( y la beso )  
  
Sakura : y yo a ti ( lo beso )  
  
Shaoran : Sakura te gustaría ser mi novia  
  
Sakura :claro que megusta-ria mi amor  
  
Haci se pasaron la tarde entre besos y miradas, ya como a las 2:00 de la madrugada  
  
Shaoran : te llevo a tú casa  
  
ojalá y tú hermano no este por que sino me matara  
  
Sakura : no te preocupes que vivo sola en un departamento  
  
Shaoran : sola completa-  
  
mente sola  
  
Sakura : bueno con Kero  
  
Shaoran : bueno, te llevo a tú departamento  
  
Sakura : esta bien  
  
En el departamento de Sakura  
  
Sakura : quieres pasar  
  
Shaoran : esta bien (paso y cerro la puerta)  
  
Sakura : quieres un té  
  
Shaoran : bueno  
  
Sakura : horita vuelvo si  
  
Shaoran : si yo te espero  
  
Cuando Sakura volvio:  
  
Sakura : toma Shaoran  
  
Shaoran : gracias  
  
Sakura : olle por cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar  
  
Shaoran : solo una semana  
  
Sakura : por que solo una  
  
Shaoran : es que aun no he terminado mis asuntos  
  
Sakura : y para cuando los terminaras  
  
Shaoran : mm....en un año terminare  
  
Sakura : osea en un año vuelves y cuanto tiempo te quedaras  
  
Shaoran : para siempre, en un año volveré y no me regresare  
  
Sakura: Shaoran (y lo beso)  
  
Shaoran : será mejor que me valla  
  
Sakura : que pero si son las 2:30 de la madrugada, tú no te vas por que es muy tarde ven ( y lo jalo a la habita- ción de ella )  
  
Shaoran : esta es tú habita-  
  
ción verdad  
  
Sakura : si ( lo beso y se fueron recostando en la cama poco a poco )  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
Kero : Sakurita acabo de....(no termino ya que vio a Sakura dormida sin ropa junto a Shaoran que también estaba sin ropa)SAKURA  
  
Sakura : mm....Kero que... Shaoran : mm....por que tanto escandalo  
  
Kero :haaaa! Es el mocoso  
  
Shaoran : a quien le dices mocoso peluche  
  
Sakura : Shaoran ya tranquilizaste y tú Kero por que gritas ha esta hora  
  
Kero : Sakura cúbrete que...  
  
Sakura : ha! ( y se dio cuenta que estaba sin ropa junto a Shaoran en la cama)  
  
Sakura : Kero sal de mi habitación ( dijo roja de vergüenza ) ahora ( y Kero salio )  
  
Shaoran : Sakura yo esto mejor me visto y luego me voy si eso es lo que tengo que hacer y.......  
  
Sakura : tranquilo mira, mm.....primero báñate luego te cambias, después desayunas y luego te vas y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta  
  
Shaoran : bueno que me queda  
  
Sakura : mira el baño queda aya ( dijo señalando el baño y Shaoran se dirijo aya )  
  
Kero : creo que fue una pesadilla o no  
  
Sakura : no fue un sueño Kero : ósea lo que vi era real ¡_¡ nooooooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura : Kero no hagas escándalo  
  
Kero : sinf no es justo que pasa si después tú quedas  
  
Sakura : Kero no digas tonteras quieres  
  
Kero : mejor me voy ( cuan-do salió Shaoran salió del baño )  
  
Sakura : por que no me esperas afuera te parece si  
  
Shaoran : si ( y salió )  
  
Sakura : bueno mejor me baño ( se dirijo al baño y se baño )  
  
Cuando Sakura salió del baño y de su cuarto  
  
Kero : mocoso idiota  
  
Shaoran : peluche torpe  
  
Kero : mira si Sakurita queda embarazada tú tendrás la culpa  
  
Shaoran : cállate peluche o tú le servirás de juguete escuchaste  
  
Kero : yo no le sirvo de juguete a nadie entendiste  
  
Sakura : dejen de discutir por favor  
  
Kero y Shaoran : lo siento  
  
Kero : el mocoso empezó yo no de verdad  
  
Shaoran : mentiroso tú empezaste  
  
Kero : yo no empece tú si  
  
Sakura : cayence bueno mejor cientense mientras yo sirvo el desayuno les parece  
  
Kero y Shaoran : si ( y se sentaron )  
  
Sakura : aquí tienen  
  
Shaoran : gracias  
  
Kero : no te acostumbres mocoso  
  
Sakura : Kero ya vasta si  
  
Kero : esta bien  
  
Notas de Piera: Hola espero q les aya gustado el primer capitulo de este fics que prometo les encantara, cautivara y les ara llorar de pena (lo que acabo de escribir parece comentario de telenovela), bueno hasta la prox bye 


	2. La despedida

El Secuestro  
Piera Ninfa  
  
LA DESPEDIDA  
  
La semana se paso rápido para nuestros héroes y cuando llego el día de la despedida  
  
Sakura : te extrañare  
  
Shaoran : y yo a ti ( la beso )  
  
Voz : pasajeros con destino a Honkon aborden el vuelo 4 por la puerta Número 4  
  
Shaoran : ese es mi vuelo bueno hasta pronto te amo  
  
Sakura : te amo chau  
  
Tomollo : hasta luego joven Li  
  
Shaoran : dime Shaoran  
  
Tomollo : y tú dime Tomollo  
  
Kero : no vuelvas mocoso  
  
Shaoran : cierra la boca, chau  
  
Sakura y Tomollo : chau  
  
Cuando el vuelo partió, Sakura se sintio media mariada y se desmayo en brazos de Tomollo  
  
Tomollo : Sakura despierta  
  
Voz : Tomollo que pasa  
  
Tomollo : Eriol ayúdame Sakura se desmayo  
  
Eriol : bien déjame llevarla a un hospital te parece  
  
Tomollo : si vamos Kero metete al bolso  
  
Kero : si ( y se metió )  
  
En el hospital  
  
Tomollo : doctor como esta Sakura  
  
Doctor : no se preocupe que ella esta bien debería tener más cuidado y evitar enojarce, hacer peso y menos verver bebidas alcohólicas que en su estado puede ser mortal para él bebe  
  
Tomollo : ¿ bebe ?  
  
Eriol : Sakura esta embarazada  
  
Doctor : Si, no lo savian  
  
Tomollo : a verdad pero que tonta como lo olvide, esto Eriol puedo hablar con tigo un momento  
  
Eriol : Sí  
  
Doctor : mejor me voy ( se fue )  
  
Tomollo : Kero explícanos que es lo que pasa  
  
Kero : bueno recuerdas la vez que me obligaste a dormir en tú casa  
  
Tomollo : Sí  
  
Kero : bueno cuando regrese a casa vi a Sakura dormida  
  
Eriol : y eso que tiene de raro, raro seria que la ayas visto sin ropa y que junto a ella estuviera Shaoran en las misma condición  
  
Kero : pues eso es lo que vi  
  
Tomollo : eso quiere decir que el padre del el hijo de Sakura es......es..  
  
Kero : si es el mocoso  
  
Tomollo : entoces Sakura va a tener un hijo de Shaoran  
  
Sakura : QUE?????????? ( grito )  
  
Tomollo : Sakura  
  
Sakura : Tomollo lo que djiste es mentira verdad  
  
Tomollo : no Sakura vas a tener un hijo de Shaoran  
  
Sakura : pero solo tengo 15 no es justo  
  
Eriol : eso lo debiste pensar antes de hacerlo con Li  
  
Sakura : Eriol, hola  
  
Eriol : hola  
  
Sakura : no es justo pero, pero si es de Shaoran no importa  
  
Kero : que no importa ese mocoso tiene que cumplir con su obligación de padre entiendes verdad  
  
Sakura : si Kero pero, él dijo que volverá en un año  
  
Kero : si claro si él vuelve en un año yo prometo no molestarlo nunca, escucha bien NUNCA MÁS  
  
Sakura : entonces se acabaron las peleas entre tú y él, bueno ya vámonos  
  
Kero : si tienes razón  
  
Tomollo : Sakura escucha bien lo que te voy a decir:  
  
1-No, tomes bebidas alcohólicas  
  
2-No, te enojes  
  
3-No, hagas fuerza  
  
4-Aliméntate bien y si te duele algo me  
  
avisas  
  
5-Visita una vez al mes al doctor lo aras  
  
verdad  
  
Sakura : si Tomollo, o mejor digo sí mamá  
  
Tomollo : no te burles que lo digo por tú bien y el de mi sobrio  
  
Sakura : chau Tomollo, chau Eriol  
  
Tomollo y Eriol : chau Sakura  
  
Sakura se fue con Kero al departamento y allí :  
  
Kero : Sakura deberías llamar al mocoso y decirle que va hacer padre a un que no me guste eso él lo debe saber  
  
Sakura : tienes razón pero lo llamo mañana por que me acaba de dar mucho sueño ( dijo mientras iba a su habitación y se dormía )  
  
Kero : que descanses  
  
Al otro día, Sakura llama a casa de Shaoran y :  
  
Meilin : (al otro lado de la línea) bueno  
  
Sakura : buenas esta Shaoran  
  
Meilin : departe  
  
Sakura : de Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Meilin : Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sakura : si  
  
Meilin : Sakura, soy yo Meilin  
  
Sakura : hola Meilin como estas  
  
Meilin : bien y tú  
  
Sakura : mejor que nunca, hollé me pasas con Shaoran  
  
Meilin : para que?  
  
Sakura : es que le tengo una sorpresa  
  
Meilin : cual  
  
Sakura : te la digo si me prometes no gritar  
  
Meilin : te lo prometo  
  
Sakura : es que.....estoy esperando un hijo de Shaoran  
  
Meilin : de....de......ver.....verdad  
  
Sakura : sí  
  
Meilin : ESO ES GENIAL (grito y prometio no gritar)  
  
Sakura : Meilin, prometiste no gritar  
  
Meilin : COMO NO QUIERES QUE GRITE SI VOY HACER TÍA, él ya lo sabe  
  
Sakura : para que crees que lo llamo  
  
Meilin : a verdad haber espera, SHAORAN TE LLAMA SAKURA  
  
Shaoran : (quitándole el teléfono a Meilin) bueno, Sakura  
  
Sakura : hola Shaoran  
  
Shaoran : como estas  
  
Sakura : muy bien  
  
Shaoran : y esa alegría  
  
Sakura : es que ayer que te fuiste me entere que......que  
  
Shaoran : que?  
  
Sakura : que voy a tener un hijo tuyo (soltó todo demasiado rápido)  
  
Shaoran : puedes repetirlo, creo que no escuche bien  
  
Sakura : voy a tener un hijo tuyo (lo dijo despacio demasiado despacio)  
  
Shaoran : eso me pareció, pero es genial  
  
Sakura : Claro que lo es ( al terminar de decir eso escucho un ruido que provenía de la puerta de entrada )  
  
Shaoran : que fue ese ruido  
  
Sakura : no se, voy haber ( dejo el teléfono y se acerco a la puerta, la abre y...)  
  
Hombre : la señorita Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Sakura : si soy yo que se le ofrece  
  
Hombre : (sin decir nada cogió a Sakura y la durmió con un hechizó,  
  
Se la llevo cargada mientras otro hombre entraba y cogía el teléfono)  
  
Hombre2 : Shaoran Lee ( Li )  
  
Shaoran : si quien habla  
  
Hombre2 : no se lo diré por el momento, pero solo le diré que su novia, la señorita Kinomoto, esta en mis manos y no la volverá a ver en su vida  
  
Shaoran : QUE DIJO  
  
Hombre2 : no la vera más en su vida amenos que me entregué el diamante de CLOW  
  
Shaoran : que diamante  
  
Hombre2 : no te hagas es loco ( colgó )  
  
Hombre1: ya esta en el castillo  
  
Hombre2 : Shaoran Lee no aguantara mucho y nos estregara el diamante  
  
En Honk Kon  
  
Meilin : Shaoran que pasa  
  
Shaoran : Secuestraron a Sakura  
  
Notas de Piera:  
  
Que mala soy pobre de Sakura, bueno para eso tiene a su Shaoran, para salvarla, lógicamente Shaoran no va a dejar a su amor a su suerte y más ahora que le va a dar un hijo 


	3. El diamante

El Secuestro  
Piera Ninfa  
  
Cap3: El Diamante  
  
Meilin: No es posible, no es cierto  
  
Shaoran: Lo es, Meilin, se la llevaron  
  
Melin: hay que llamar a la policia rapido  
  
Shaoran: De nada servira, tengo que ir con mi madre ahora mismo  
  
Meilin: Ire a Tokio y vere que paso y le Hablare a Eliol es posible que el nos ayude Shaoran: preguntale que si cuando era Clow tenia un diamante importante  
  
Meilin: Si  
  
Meilin sale de inmediato para Tokio mientras Shaoran corre a casa de su madre y entra corriendo y casi atropeya a Farren al pasar  
  
(Creo que ese es el nombre de una de sus hermanas, no me los se bien asi que los pondre mas o menos como me han dicho que son)  
  
Farren: Cuidado  
  
Shaoran: ¿Donde esta mi madre?  
  
Farren: Esta dentro  
  
Shaoran: Tengo que verla ahora  
  
Farren: ¿Que pasa?  
  
Shaoran: Secuestraron a sakura  
  
Farren: ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que???!!!  
  
Dentro de la mansion Shaoran entro en el cuarto donde su madre se preparaba para ir a una reunion del clan  
  
Irean: ¿Por que entras asi Shaoran?  
  
Shaoran: Algo muy grave pasa Mama, sobre sakura  
  
Ieran: ¿Y por que me pides consejo a mi? si tienes problemas sabes lo que pienso de ella  
  
shaoran: Fue secuestrada  
  
Ieran: ¿Como?  
  
Shaoran: me piden un rescate  
  
Ieran: ¿Cuanto piden?  
  
lee notaba que su mama no habia mostrado interes sobre eso, aun cuando Sakura estaba en peligro, decidio decirle la noticia  
  
Shaoran: Madre, cuando estuve en Tokio  
  
Ieran: ¿Le pediste al fin que fuera tu novia? ya era hora  
  
Shaoran: Ella me llamo hace rato y...  
  
Ieran: ¿Que ocurrio?  
  
Shaoran: Esta esperando un hijo mio  
  
De la sorpresa a la señora se le cayo el espejo que llevaba, ella aunque lo escondia le agradaba sakura y estaba preocupada por ella, sin embargo esa noticia en verdad la habia impresionado  
  
Ieran: Un hijo tuyo? ¿Mi...?  
  
Shaoran: Si, tu nieto  
  
Ieran: ¿Como puede ser?  
  
Shaoran: Ahora ya no importa madre, quiero que me digas que es el diamante clow  
  
Ieran: ¿Piden el diamante clow?  
  
lee noto como su madre palidecia y que sabia muy bien sobre que hablaba  
  
Ieran: Hablaremos sobre esto despues de la reunion  
  
Shaoran: Yo tambien ire  
  
Ieran: No, lo mejor sera que vayas a Tokio rapido  
  
Shaoran: Si  
  
Shaoran se preguntaba por que su madre habia reaccionado asi, sin embargo la preocupacion no lo dejaba pensar claramente, tomo el primer vuelo a Tokio que aun no habia salido y alcansando a Meilin  
  
Shaoran: ¿que dijo Eriol?  
  
Meilin: No se encontraba y tuve que dejar un mensaje, espero que el sepa que es ese diamante  
  
Shaoran: Yo tambien  
  
Llegaron pronto a la casa de Sakura y para su sorpresa encontraron a Eliol ahy, por eso no se encontraba en su casa, tambien estaba Toya y Tomoyo junto con Naru (Creo que asi se llama la chica que ayuda a Eliol)  
  
Rapidamente Toya furioso se acerco a Shaoran y lo tiro de un golpe  
  
Toya: ¡¡¡Maldito mocoso!!! ¡¡¡Por tu culpa se llevaron a sakura, por tu culpa  
  
naru: Querido, tranquilisate  
  
Shaoran se sorprendio tanto por la reaccion de Toya, el y Naru se habian casado hace poco, aunque Naru no era humana, Eliol le habia permitido amar, algo que nunca se habia arrepentido de permitirselo a sus creaciones  
  
Shaoran: Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa pero te prometo que la rescataremos  
  
Toya: Lo haremos ¿Que piden por ella?  
  
Shaoran: El diamante Clow  
  
Eriol: ¿El diamante?  
  
Shaoran: ¿Sabes de el?  
  
Eriol: Es donde guarde muchos de mis poderes antes de morir, Kerberos y Yue nunca supieron de el, solo algunas cartas que me ayudaron a esconderlo pero juraron nunca decir nada  
  
Shaoran: Entonces si existe  
  
Eriol: El mago clow nunca me mejo ningun recuerdo de donde estaba, la familia de Li solo sabe que si alguen malvado logra apoderarse de ese diamante con el podra obtener toda la magia, el control de Kerberos, de Yue, de las cartas, de todo, muchas veces lo busque para destruirlo pero nunca lo encontre  
  
Shaoran: por eso mi madre se puso asi  
  
Eriol: Si, sera mejor entrar, nadie a entrado ahy pero no sabemos como esta Kerberos  
  
Shaoran se sorprendio de que no hayan llamado a la policia y tambien de que Naru estaba ahy junto con Yue que habia llegado mientras hablaban y Eriol tomo su baculo, algo no estaba bien, entraron de golpe y derrepente una gran corriente de aire los arrastro hacia atras, era un gran poder, seguramente por eso habian podido vencer a Sakura tan facilmente y tambien estaban seguros que alguien con tan gran poder no habria ido ahy, si no que los que se la habian llevado eran personas con alguien controlandolos  
  
Eriol: Es mucho poder  
  
Meilin: miren  
  
Se fijaron y dentro de la habitacion estaba Kero tirado pero bien, Eriol rompio el hechiso con el que lo habian dormido y se desperto  
  
Kero: ¿Que paso? ha el mocoso y Toya, debo estar en el infierno  
  
Dos segundos mas tarde estaba lleno de golpes  
  
Eriol: ¿Viuste quienes eran?  
  
Kero: No, tenian mascaras  
  
Eriol: Hay que preguntarles a las cartas que me ayudaron a esconder el diamante, solo ellas saben donde esta  
  
Yue: pero ahora las cartas le pertenecen a sakura  
  
Eriol: pero ellas confian en mi, me ayudaran  
  
Notas: espero q este capitulo tambien les alla gustado bueno hasta la prox 


	4. Nadeshco Viva'

El Secuestro  
Piera Ninfa  
  
Cap4: Nadeshco Viva???????????  
  
Eriol: Kerberous donde estanlas cartas  
  
Kero: pues la ultima vez que las vi estaban en el bolsillo de Sakura  
  
Eriol: maldicion  
  
Shaoran: ahora que aremos  
  
Eriol: esperar un milagro  
  
Despues de decir eso, a los 2 segundos sono el telefono y Toya contesto  
  
Toya: alo  
  
Voz: Toya?  
  
Toya: quien es  
  
Voz: pues......soy yo Nadeshco tu madre  
  
Toya: QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE????????  
  
Nadeshco: no grites  
  
Toya: perdon, pero usted no puede ser quien dice no puede (colgo bruscamente y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban y el estaba llorando)  
  
Nakuru: toya cariño, te pasa algo  
  
Toya; no  
  
Nakuru: pero estas llorando  
  
Toya no me pasa nada, mejor me voy  
  
Nakuru bio alejarce a su esposo y una tristesa se apodero de ella  
  
********************************************  
  
Hombre1: aqui esta señor  
  
Señor: buen trabajo Daniel  
  
Daniel: de nada señor es un placer servirle  
  
Hombre2: ya la dejamos en el cuarto que preparamos ayer  
  
Señor: buen trabajo Boris  
  
Hombre3: señor ya informamos al heredero de la dinastia Li  
  
Señor: buen trabajo Ezequiel  
  
Hombre4: y ya sabemos donde esta la piedra  
  
Señor: buen trabajo Teobaldo (no se cansara de decir buen trabajo)  
  
Teobaldo: señor hay un problema  
  
Señor: cual  
  
Daniel: el diamante solo puede ser utilizado por su guardiana  
  
Señor: de quien hablan  
  
Ezequiel: de la chica señor la chica que vimos el otro dia  
  
Boris: ella para todos los que la conocen esta muerta pero no lo esta  
  
Señor: diganme su nombre  
  
Daniel: se llama....................  
  
********************************************  
  
En un cuarto oscuro una chica empeso a abrir sus ojos  
  
Sakura: donde estoy  
  
Voz: Sakura, hija estas bien  
  
Sakura: quien es, quien hablo  
  
Voz: yo (dijo mientras aparecia una luz a su alrrededor)  
  
Sakura: m......ma.....mama  
  
Nadeshco: Sakura no es momento de explicaciones haci que sigueme  
  
Sakura la siguio Nadeshco la hiso pasar por un hueco que havia y la condujo hasta la salida una vez afuera Sakura pregunto  
  
Sakura: mama estas viva  
  
Nadeshco: si, toma  
  
Sakura: que es esto  
  
Nadeshco: es lo que ellos buscan  
  
Sakura: para que me lo das  
  
Nadeshco: escucha esa piedra no se la des ni enseñes a nadie y tampoco digas que yo te ayude chau hijita (despues de esto se fue)  
  
Sakura: chau mama  
  
Bien espero que les halla gustado hasta la proxima  
  
chaufa 


	5. La verdad sobre Nadeshco

El Secuestro  
Piera Ninfa  
  
Cap5: La verdad sobre Nadeshco  
  
*sakura vio la piedra quele habia dado su madre y era un hermoso diamante que se ilumino tran pronto lo todo revelando un tunel por el que entra esperando que la lleve a la salida y asi ocurre, pero al ver hacia afuera ve la orilla del mar*  
  
Sakura: ¿Donde estoy?  
  
*Por detras de unas rocas Nadeshco miraba a Sakura pero tambien habia una chica con ella*  
  
Chica: ¿Es ella?  
  
nadesco: Si, es ella  
  
Chica: Es muy bonita...se parece a mi  
  
Nadeshco: jajaja, creo que tienes razon, sakura ha crecido mucho y tambien se ha vuelto muy poderosa pero vamonos ya antes de que nos encuentren aqui  
  
Chica: Si  
  
*Antes de irse se acerco mas para ver claramente a sakura*  
  
Chica: Adios, pronto nos conoceremos  
  
*Mientras tanto adentro de la cueva donde tenian a sakura*  
  
Daniel: ¡¡¡Señor!!!  
  
Señor: ¿Que sucede daniel?  
  
Daniel: La card captor escapo señor  
  
Señor: ¡¡¿Que?!! ella debio ayudarla, busquenla de inmediato y traiganla  
  
Daniel: Si señor  
  
*sakura seguia caminando sin rumbo, no sabia donde se encontraba solo que ya no se encontraba en Tokio, pronto vio un pequeño pueblo donde creyo poder pasar la noche pero recordando que no traia dinero no se acerco y se vio obligada a dormir en la playa solo pensando en shaoran, en el pueblo mientras se habia echo un gran alboroto ya que 4 hombres estaban destruyendolo todo*  
  
Daniel: bien diganme donde esta la chica  
  
Señor: Por aqui o ha venido ningun viajero  
  
Daniel: Callate  
  
*sale un rato y el señor cae muerto, todas las demas personas tratan de huir y se convierten en piedra al final dejan elpueblo sin ningun sobreviviente, lejos Nadeshco y la chica miran atraves de un plato con agua lo que ocurrio*  
  
Chica: No es posible qe hayan echo eso solo por encontrar a Sakura  
  
Nadeshco:Lo se, pero la necesitan y al diamante  
  
Chica: ¿Crees que fue buena idea darle el diamante a ella?  
  
Nadeshco: es demaciado riesgo pero ya no tengo la energia para ocultar su magia y sakura si la tiene  
  
Chica: Ojala, si no una gran desgracia ocurrira  
  
*Mientras en Tokio Toya habia ido solo a su antigûa casa, debia hablar seriamente con su padre, este sonrio al verlo*  
  
P. de S.: Toya, Hola hijo  
  
Toya: papa, debemos hablar  
  
P. de S.: Claro ¿de que?  
  
Toya: ¿Que ocurrio en verdad con mama?  
  
*El padre de sakura se quedo pensativo, luego se sento e invito a Toya a sentarse*  
  
P. de S: Debo decirtelo ahora Toya, la verdad es que tu madre esta viva y sana  
  
Toya: No es posible, esa hora de decirte que tengo magia y he visto a su fantasma  
  
P. de S: Se bien que tienes magia Toya, y Sakura tambien, ella es la dueña de las legendarias cartas clow, lo se todo hijo  
  
Toya: ¿Como es que...?  
  
P. de S: sabia que tu madre tenia magia, cuando nos casamos me lo demostro, luego te tuvimos a ti y despues a Sakura, tu madre tenia la habilidad de ver el futuro y vio que vendria un gran peligro tras ella y al final decidio irse dejando a sakura y a ti, me dijo que les dijera que habia muerto y se fue, al final ya que todo se soluciono estuvo usando sus poderes para verlos en forma de fantasma  
  
Toya: No es verdad, ¿Por que lo ocultaste?  
  
P. de S.: El mago clow tenia un gran poder y en su diamante esta encerrado la mayoria, se todo sobre el, ella es la encargada de proteger el diamante y con sus poderes se encarga de protegerlo por eso era muy peligroso que se quedara, lo siento Toya  
  
Toya: Todo lo que crei era mentira  
  
P. de S: Era para protegerte hijo  
  
Toya: Lo se pero... mi madre esta viva  
  
P. de S: Hay otra cosa  
  
*Lejos de ahy sakura se levanto en la mañana para seguir, no sabia donde estaba y el baculo magico habia desaparecido de su cuello, estaba preocupada y sobre todo por el bebe y siguio su camino o eso creia por que antes de que pudiera seguir un rayo salio de la nada y la ataco, se hiso al lado a tiempo pero quedo muy lastimada, sin embargo vio la sombra de alguien hacerla a un lado y al despejarse el humo pud ver una hermosa joven muy parecida a ella solo que un par de años mas joven, llevaba el cabello largo recogido y solo dos mechones largos quedaban a la vista, solo sonrio y se dirigio a su oponente*  
  
daniel: ¿Que rayos haces aqui Miyu?  
  
Miyu: Lo siento pero no me dejan que le pase nada  
  
Sakura: ¿Quien eres?  
  
daniel: bueno tu tambien moriras  
  
*Lansa un rayo pero ella solo reune una pequeña energia en su mano que se transforma en fuego, Daniel le lansa el rayo pero el fuego de su mano se convierte en un tornado que se coloca a su alrededor absorviendo el impacto, despues cambia de direccion aterrisando sobre su oponente y reduciendolo a cenisas, despues se devolvio y atendio a sakura*  
  
Sakura: ¿Quien eres?  
  
Miyu: Nomas pasaba por aqui  
  
Sakura: gracias  
  
Miyu: De nada, ahora sera mejor que te alejes, te encuentras en Honk Kong a unos kilometros se encuentra una ciudad si llegas a ella te tenderan ten  
  
*Le entrega un poco de dinero*  
  
sakura: gracias  
  
Miyu: Sde nada  
  
Sakura: se que no me estas ayudando por que si, hay otra razon  
  
*Voltea y ve que la chica ya no se encuentra y se va caminando hacia la ciudad, pero desde los arboles se ve a la chcia que aun la esta observando*  
  
Miyu: la otra razon esw que no podia dejar que nada te pasara...ni a mi sobrino tampoco hermanita... 


End file.
